Papa, I Want A Baby!
by 1000S
Summary: Chim-Chim punya adik baru! Taehyung juga mau punya satu! Bagaimana cara dia menginstruksikan appa-eomma-nya untuk buat adik baru? WARN : RECEH, PLOTLESS, mention of MPREG, KIM!FAMILY AU, NamJin! Kid!TaeChimKook


Papa, I want a Baby!

By. SummerChii

.

.

.

~numpang lewat~

.

.

.

AU! Kim!family (maaf aku khilaf) NamJin (mainly)

Salahin Namjun yang terlalu daddy dan Tetet (harusnya Juki sih tapi) yang dimataku miiiiiriiiip sama Jin! _aku silinder 1.25 dan minus 4.25 guys maklum_

 **WARN :** **PLOTLESS! MENTION OF MPREG! BL! RECEH SANGAD!**

 **jangan read kalau kalian sensitif akan itu ya :(**

.

.

.

"APPA! CHIM-CHIM PUNYA BAYI! CHIM-CHIM PUNYA BAYI!"

Namjoon nyaris tersedak gelas saat mendengar bocahnya berlari jejingkrakan dari pintu rumah. Mana mungkin Jimin si mochi bulat berumur lima itu punya bayi?! Dia saja laki-laki (pengecualian kalau dia sama seperti Seokjin-nya) dan masih terlalu kecil untuk punya bayi jika disodomi juga.

Melihat wajah Namjoon yang sangat minta ampun bodohnya itu, Seokjin tertawa dibelakang anaknya sampai wajahnya merah. Suaranya membuat telinga ngilu seperti kaca mobil dilap. Selama beberapa menit keadaan itu bertahan-Seokjin yang tertawa dan Taehyung yang mendeklarasikan kalau temannya punya bayi ke seluruh penjuru rumah- hingga akhirnya Seokjin berhenti dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Adiknya Jimin sudah lahir, Joon. Kami baru saja menjeguk ke sebelah. Aish, dia menggemaskan sekali."

Penjelasan Seokjin langsung memancing Taehyung mendekati appanya dan mengumbar informasi.

"Namanya Jungkook tapi Chim-Chim bilang, aku boleh memanggilnya Kook-ie! Pipinya gendut, mirip pantat Chim-Chim dan kulitnya putiiiih sekali! Matanya besar seperti cerpelai dan bibirnya lucuu mirip kelinci! Jungkookie punya rambut kecoklatan yang sangat tipis, dia tidak botak, appa! Dia akan tertawa kalau dipegang-pegang! Dia sangaaat sangat SANGAAATTT imutt!!"

Seokjin tertawa mendengar celotehan panjang Taehyung yang tidak berhenti menceritakan Jungkook, betapa lucunya bayi itu juga betapa pelitnya Jimin kalau Taehyung mau menyentuh adiknya. Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar semua cerita Taehyung yang membuatnya gemas.

Kedua pasangan itu hanya senyam-senyum saja sampai sang anak berceletuk-

"Appa! Eomma! Aku juga mau satu yang seperti Kookie! Aku mau bayi!"

-dan membuat Namjoon juga Seokjin saling bertatapan.

"Jimin mengajariku cara papa-mamanya membuat Kookie!"

Seokjin sukses membulatkan matanya sampai nyaris keluar. Tak kalah jauh dengan Namjoon yang hanya bisa membatu ditempat.

"Eomma dan appa harus berusaha! Pamannya Chim-Chim bilang, mamanya selalu bobok bersama papanya tiap malam sampai guling-guling! Lalu tiba-tiba, tiba-tiba... mamanya punya bayi gara-gara mereka pipis dikasur! Appa harus belajar banyak dari pamannya Jimin! Appa harus buat adik untuk Taetae! Eomma juga ya, harus bobok sama appa tiap malam sekarang! Oh! Lalu, lalu, eomma harus teriak umm-ah-"

"AAAAA!! KIM NAMJOON KAU APAKAN ANAKKU!!!"

Seokjin memekik tinggi sambil menutup telinga Taehyung. Wajahnya sudah merah padam tapi anaknya tidak berhenti bernarasi _ngiangg ngiungg_ tentang panduan membuat adik untuknya.

Sebenarnya bukan salah Namjoon.

Tapi salah turunan otaknya yang kelewat pintar dan mesum.

*

"Aku sungguh tidak memberi dia tontonan aneh-aneh!"

Namjoon hanya bisa beringsut disofa saat Seokjin menghakiminya habis-habisan. Namja itu langsung menyemburkan ocehan begitu keluar dari kamar mandi tentang bagaimana (kemungkinan) Namjoon dengan cerobohnya membuat Taehyung bisa membuka laptop dia.

"PASTI KAU! KAU DAN FILM-FILM BIRUMU! Astaga, Namjoon! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, hapus semuanya! Kita punya anak usia lima tahun dengan tingkat penasaran tinggi dan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Darimana dia tahu kalau bukan dari film birumu!"

Namjoon tidak mengerti Seokjin dan hormonnya yang seperti ibu-ibu. (biar notabene dia memang ibu biologis dari anaknya) Padahal Taehyung bilang dia tahu dari Jimin dan paman-

Tunggu.

Pamannya Jimin.

 _Wah_.

Kuda liar sialan itu, pasti Jung Hoseok yang mengajarkan Taehyung hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Lagipula Joon... apa aku saja tidak cukup... untuk memuaskan fantasimu?"

Namjoon mulai mengalihkan atensi pada Seokjinnya.

Dia mau menangis.

Astaga.

"B-bukan begitu... Jinseok.. bukan begitu maksudku-"

"LALU APA MAKSUDMU?! SEKARANG KAU... KAU TIDAK SUKA LAGI PADAKU? APA... APA GARA-GARA... AKU BUKAN WANITA? KENAPA KAU TONTON ITU?"

Namjoon bukan orang yang suka basa-basi atau pandai ber-basa-basi. Jadi dia langsung saja melumat bibir bengkak Seokjinnya yang terus mengoceh. (Sekali menyelam minum air, mungkin juga makan ikan.)

"Mmh... mph... nngh... mm.."

 _Shit!_

Seokjinnya memang suka membuat dia gila! Sialan bibir tebal Kim Seokjin dan erangannya yang kelewat tak manusiawi. Namjoon itu laki-laki tulen dengan hormon testosteron tinggi yang amat sangat produktif dan tidak kuat kalau digoda suara-suara dan kemampuan mencium makhluk surga begitu.

"Ah... Joonhh..."

"Pertama. Demi persahabatan. Kalau tidak punya film biru, kasihanlah makhluk jomblo sahabatku itu. Aku tidak mau dia jadi _rabies_ dan menyerang wanita atau uke sembarangan karena tidak puas fantasinya. Lagipula, aku juga berfantasi dengan mereka."

Seokjin langsung menekuk wajahnya. Jadi benar, Namjoon berfantasi dengan film-film bulenya. Orang itu memang bangsat.

CKLEK

Oh. Seokjin mendengar suara pintu dikunci.

Ini tidak baik.

"Kedua. Film biru itu membantuku mengontrol diri. Aku tidak mau ada Taehyung-Taehyung lain dirumah. Rambutku bisa keriting seperti Einstein jika menghadapi tiga Taetae, Seokjin."

Seokjin makin terdiam mendengarkannya. Dia memang namja, tapi tingkat kesuburannya tak kalah dari wanita. Jika Namjoon bermain tanpa pelindung tiap malam...

Jadilah Taehyung Taehyung lain berkeliaran dirumah.

Namjoon benar juga. Bisa gawat kalau ada tiga Taehyung dirumah. Dia bisa minta cepat cerai dari Namjoon. Lagipula, dia juga tidak tahan dengan sakitnya punya anak. Taehyung saja harusnya cukup. _Tapi..._

"Ketiga... jika tidak ada film itu... aku tidak bisa bekerja karena sibuk.. dengan Jinseokku dikasur."

 _...sebenarnya dia juga mau bermain, uhm, sedikit._

Seokjin langsung merah padam dari ujung kaki sampai ujung telinga. Tubuhnya terasa dibekap didalam microwave tegangan tinggi sekarang. Sementara Namjoon kelihatannya tidak peka akan betapa gerahnya Seokjin sekarang malah makin gencar bermain di lehernya.

"A-ah... Joonh... ah...eungghh... mphh..ahh.."

"Shit. Aku tidak tahan!"

Tidak sampai tiga detik buat Namjoon tiba di kamarnya dan melempar Seokjin ke ranjang, menutup pintu kasar dan menatap lapar Seokjinnya yang sudah memerah. Persetan dengan pintu yang belum dikunci, dia tak peduli. Persetan dengan suara anaknya yang berteriak _'appa! Apa kalian sedang produksi adik disana? Buatkan aku yang seperti Kook-ie!'_ Dari dalam kamarnya yang dikunci Namjoon, atau persetan dengan dirinya yang belum dibungkus kondom.

Seokjin hanya bisa mengerang-keras dan mendesah penuh dosa dibawah kukungan Namjoon yang terlalu lama menyimpan stok gairahnya. Ini belum masuk permainan inti tapi dia sudah sangat gerah. Dia berpikir harus membeli tambahan AC atau hexos nanti karena kamarnya terlalu panas.

Namjoon bermain pelan, awalnya. AWALNYA. Dia selalu seperti itu dalam urusan ini. Dia itu pria baik yang tak akan melukai orang. Baik-baik bangsat, lebih tepatnya.

"Jinseok, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ayo kita buat Taehyung lain."

Jujur, dia tidak yakin sanggup menghadapi Cacing Besar Alaska didalam celana Namjoon mentah-mentah dengan lubangnya. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang pertama memulai pembicaraan ini.

Memulai dengan sengaja :)

"Nam-Aah!"

Seokjin pikir, tak ada salahnya membuat drama seperti ini untuk meminta jatah, kan?

Biarkan dulu mereka bermain sampai puas :)

*

 _"NNGHHH_ _~ nngh!! Ann...annhh... jooonnhh-a-aah! Akhh... Nam-ahh..."_ _"Fuck! Jinseok... oh my!.. astaga!"_ _"Nam- Ah! Annnhh... ah ah ah ah ah... aahhhh... Namjooonnhh...aaanghh... angghh~"_ _"Too tight... babe.. shit! Holemu... shhh.. umhh!"_ _"Ahh... P-ppali... Joon! Ah! S-sakitt..."_

"Chim! Eommaku kesakitan!"

Jimin hanya diam disebrang sana. Dia bingung akan apa yang terjadi dan kenapa banyak suara aneh yang keluar lewat telepon. Bocah itu mengedipkan matanya bingung dan menganga lebar.

'U-um... eommaku juga bilang sakit.. waktu Kookie keluar..'

Anak itu mengutarakan dengan sangat polos. Ya, waktu Kookie mau lahir juga, eommanya teriak-teriak kesakitan terus, bahkan sampai menjambak appanya dan marah-marah. Bahkan waktu dirumah sakit juga, Jimin bisa dengar eommanya sampai menangis.

"Jadi, Kookie-ku sudah mau jadi?!"

Jimin bingung. Apa appa dan eommanya Taetae buat lebih cepat daripada papa dan mamanya? Apa papa dan mamanya Taetae menyajikan bayi seperti Burger King yang siap saji? Dulu, dia harus menunggu Kookienya lamaaaa sekali. Tapi kenapa Taetae tidak menunggu?

Tadinya dia iri. Tapi mendengar Taehyungnya terdengar senaang sekali, dia jadi ikutan senang.

'Tidak tahu, Tae... sabar saja! Pasti nanti Kookie-nya Taetae keluar kok! Hehehe... yang penting sabar, Tae!'

Taehyung menerjapkan mata polos dan kagum. Jimin terdengar sangat dewasa ditelinganya. Padahal kemarin-kemarin bocah itu bakalan menangis kencang karena tidak bisa mencapai telepon rumah yang ketinggian.

"Whoaa... Chim-chim... tahu banyak ya!"

'Tentu! Karena aku hyung! Hyungnya Taetae dan Kookie!'

"Tapi kau kan... cuma tua dua bulan dariku..."

'Tapi aku tetap hyung! Hyung akan mengajarimu banyak hal Taetae-ya~'

Taehyung cemberut. Jimin jadi menyebalkan sejak punya adik.

Bocah disebrang telepon itu menyombong (sedikit) sambil tersenyum bangga. Dia memang (sok) tahu banyak hal, karena dia sudah jadi seorang kakak. Chim-chim yang pintar...

 _"Namjoon-ah! A-aku mau..."_ _"Bersama, Jin... shh..."_ _"ahhh... ah-AAHH~"_

"Chim! Sepertinya appa-eommaku sudahan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

'Datangi mereka dan beri tissue! Eommamu pasti sangat keringatan dan nanti dia akan menangis bahagia!'

"Roger!"

Taehyung langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya yang dia tempelkan ke tembok dan mengambil kotak tissue dikamarnya, kemudian berlari kedepan pintu. Saat ingin membuka, tenaganya tak kuat.

Dia baru sadar, pintu kamarnya dikunci.

"Chiiiiimmmm!!! Kamarkuu dikunciiiiii!!!"

*

Seokjin masih berusaha menyeimbangkan nafasnya yang kacau dibuat Namjoon saat menyentuh putih tadi. Tubuhnya basah, pahanya pun juga basah lelehan namja itu didalamnya. Sementara Namjoon-sepertinya enggan melepas burungnya dari sarang.

Yang tadi itu benar-benar hebat. Seokjin merasa begitu penuh dan hangat bersamaan. Dia benar-benar suka dengan Namjoon yang lepas kontrol seperti tidak ada hari esok. Dia juga begitu suka Namjoonnya memanjakan Seokjin di ranjang, tidak di kamar mandi yang membuatnya pegal, atau di dapur, atau di sofa, atau di mobil yang membuat dia pasti kewalahan bermain 'itu'.

"Ini... kuda-kudaan... terbaik, Namjoon..."

Seokjin berceletuk ringan, tertawa kecil sembari memeluk Namjoon yang masih berada didalamnya. Biar perih juga dia tidak peduli. Dia terlalu cinta pada CBA- _Cacing Besar Alaska_.

"Bicara soal kuda..."

"Hm?"

"Besok malam, sepertinya kita makan daging kuda. Kau suka, Jinseok?"

Seokjin sempat bingung. Apa Namjoon akan menyembelih kuda untuknya? Darimana Namjoon punya kuda? Apa dia akan berburu seperti zaman primitif? Ah, masabodoh. Dia lelah mengimbangi kejeniusan pasangannya. Boleh juga mencoba daging kuda yang sepertinya mahal itu.

"U-hum. Asal tidak alot... oke..saja... kau ingat? Gigi Taehyung baru copot satu... Joon."

Namjoon tersenyum, merapikan poni Seokjin yang lepek dan berantakan. Kemudian mengecupnya. Seokjin memang yang terbaik dalam hal mengurus keluarga.

"Akan kupastikan kuda itu PERAWAN dan berpantat SINTAL, sayang. Aku juga menjamin ekstrak GIGINYA bagus untuk pertumbuhan Taehyung."

Seokjin bertambah bingung.

Tapi terserahlah. Namjoonnya yang pintar pasti lebih tahu banyak dari dia. Dia hanya cukup pasrah dan memeluk tubuh namjanya.

 _'Appaa... eommmaa!!! Kookie-nyaa sudah jadi belummm??'_

Teriakan cempreng dari sebelah membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon membatu.

Kenapa teriakan anak itu terdengar?

Kalau begitu...

"Namjoon... apa kau sudah pasang karpet peredam... dikamar Taehyung?"

Namjoon membatu.

 _'Appaaaaa... jawaaabb Taeee!!!'_

Suara Taehyung menggema sampai kemari. Itu berarti...

"AAAAAA!!! KIM NAMJOON!!!! KAU APAKAN ANAKKUUUU!!!"

"KAN BUKAN AKU YANG MENDESAH KERAS-KERAS?!!"

"TAPI KAU YANG MEMBUATKU BEGITU BODOH?!"

Akan Namjoon pastikan, besok malam mereka makan daging kuda dengan begitu mewah. Minum darahnya dan merebus giginya seperti jamuan malam terakhir.

*

"CHIM-CHIM! EOMMA DAN APPAKU BERTENGKAR!"

* END*

 _bonus_

"Hatsyimm!"

Jung Jiwoo hanya bisa menatap aneh adiknya yang tiba-tiba bersin itu. Seingat dia, Hoseok tidak sedang pilek dan ini bukan musim bunga yang akan menyumbat hidung mancung si namja Jung.

"Flu? Aneh sekali, Hoseokie?"

Hoseok masih terdiam, memegangi hidungnya. Dia terbengong sebentar sebelum mengusap-usap lengannya yang merinding.

"Rasanya aku meriang..."

"Hayo... dosa apa yang kau buat hari ini? Hantu-hantu itu pasti marah padamu! Lalu mereka akan mendatangimu malam-malam... dibawah ranjangmu, mencekik-"

"YYA! NOONNA! HIBURLAH ADIKMU!"

Hoseok menjerit takut, sementara Jiwoo menyibak rambut panjangnya sambil tertawa puas. Kemudian gadis Jung itu menatap remeh adiknya.

"Kau itu harus banyak berdoa. Energi negatif akan berkumpul ditubuhmu nanti loh. Doakan mereka yang memiliki dendam padamu."

Jiwoo itu gadis yang begitu religius, berbeda dengan adiknya yang sangat brengsek. Tapi kalau urusan hantu, Hoseok akan jadi religius kok :3

"A-aku mungkin besok akan berdoa di kuil..."

Hoseok teringat dosanya yang begitu banyak. Secuil di hatinya merasa bersalah sudah melakukan hal-hal itu. Uh, dia yakin pasti ada yang mencibir dia sekarang ini.

"Baguslah. Temui pendeta Min dan akui dosamu dari lubuk hati terdalam, oh adikku."

Berdoalah.

Berdoalah, agar tidak disembelih esok hari, Hoseokie :)

 **A/N** **Guys, aku receh QuQ ngebaca ff fluff yang lucu2 gemes gitu... aku jadi mau buat satu... tapi jadinya ngebelok gini. Jadi nambah dosa deh. Maaf ya guys.** **Untuk Hoseokie.** **Maaf ya kamu aku jadiin kuda. Chii tetep sayang kamu kok :3** **Untuk Yoongi-stan.** **Maaff mas yunginya belom keluar buat ngejagain chim-chim dan celotehan abstraknya :( mas ungi lagi boci sama boneka kumamon huihu. Kasian dia tekanan batin ngurusin mochi terus :(** **HAPUS / BIARIN AJA ?** **ini epep nista yg kagaada nyesnyesnya u.u**


End file.
